Hidden Truth
by SpunkyHellKitty
Summary: Narumi has lived most of her life not knowing why the villages would call her 'demon' and 'heibi-child'. Join Narumi as she goes through life and finds out the secrets that have been kept from her. Parings later on in other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I already have a few fictions I need to continue but I wanted to write a story that I have always wanted to write about for a Naruto fiction and well here it is.**

**This story starts off 12 years after Kyuubi attacked Konoha and got sealed. I wont have names for each chapter I have a hard time thinking of what to name them so I will just stick with saying what chapter number it is.**

**Before I forget and so no one gets confused it's a femnaru story and it might not have any parings. Within the chapters certain things will be like little secrets.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would be able to watch every episode whenever I want_ _and I would be able to make Naruto a girl and do as much Sakura bashing as I want._

---

Chapter 1.

It was an early morning in Konoha for most people, those being owners of shops and the various shinobi going about their days. It seems that half of Konoha's population were awake either beginning their training, opening shops or arriving from a mission as the suns rays reach the village walls.

In one apartment in particular the warm rays of the sun slowly crept into a bedroom through the uncovered window, stretching over part of a form laying in the bed just under the window, stretching across the floor as the sun outside slowly rises as the time passes brightening up the sleeping figures bedroom.

The top of someone's head could be seen sticking out from under the covers, long black strands of hair haphazardly sticking out in random places though most of it was still under light blue the covers. The tips of pale fingers loosely holding the edge of the blanket that had been untucked some time during the night. The green glowing digits of an alarm clock clicked over reading 6 o'clock before the peaceful silence was broken by the constant beeping coming from the annoying machine causing the sleeping figure to stir. The same hand that was once holding the light blue covers was now stretched out, slim pale fingers feeling around on the dark wooden bedside table for a few minutes before they finally touch the purple coloured contraption, the arm then raises as the hand closes into a fist and slams down on the clock instantly stopping the noise though not breaking it as it clicks over after another minute has passed.

A soft muffled groan could be herd as the young girl slowly rises, pushing the blankets over to the wall as she swings her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and brushing her hair back out of her face you could now see what she looked like.

Her face was heart shaped, full lips stretching out into a yawn, her complexion was slightly more paler then an Uchiha which in a way made her seem fragile, a pair of cat like eyes opened up after she subbed the sleep from them, allowing a pair of azure slitted eyes with a ring of yellow around the pupal greet the bright room. Light purple coloured eyelids fluttering slightly as her eyes adjust. The light purple colour beginning near her eye lashes and stretching out into a point near her temples (nothing like how Orochimaru's is.)

Slowly she stood up, orange sheets falling off of her lap and over long slender legs until parts of it were half off of the bed and half on. A navy singlet fitting snug against her skin, stretching in all the right places showing the curves of a young woman who has reached her teens. The singlet only ending just above her navel showing that her stomach really was slightly toned while only showing a slight amount of cleavage.

Walking into the bathroom she removes her singlet after she closes the door and turns the taps in the shower on, a purple pair of boy cut panties dropping to the floor not long after the shower starts running. Placing both he singlet and panties in the brown basket between the sink and cupboard she then steps under the running water coming from the silver showerhead, the water slowly changing from cold to warm over time as she goes about her morning shower.

Every morning her showers would take 15 minutes all because she had to make sure that her knee length black hair was washed properly. Turning the off the water she pushes the shower curtain open and steps out of the water. Pulling a yellow towel off of the towel rack she starts to dry herself with it. Once she deemed her body dry she took another yellow towel off of the towel rack and used it to wrap around her hair, wrapping the other towel she had used to dry herself with around herself making sure that it was secure enough not to fall.

Opening the bathroom door she exits the bathroom and walks over to her bedside table and opens the top draw, shifting through the various coloured garments she pulls out a light purple bra before closing the draw back up and opening the draw below it and pulling out a pair of light purple boy cut panties. Closing the open draw she then places the underwear on the bed before walking over to her closet, opening up the closet doors and pushes random pieces of clothing across the railing until she comes across an orange shirt with black long sleeve's and hood as well as a pocket across the front.

Taking it off of the hanger she then opens up the long draw within the closet below the hangers, searching through the folded articles of clothing she picks out a pair of black 3 quarter pants. Closing both the draw and the closet she then walks back over to her bed and unwraps the towel on her head and dries her hair, placing the towel on the bed she then removes the towel around her torso and places it with the other towel on the bed and slips her light purple underwear on. She then slips the black 3 quarter pants on and buttons them up before slipping the orange shirt on over her head, once on she then rolls the sleeves up slightly.

Once her cloths were on she then walks over to the small dressing table near the bathroom door and picks up her hair brush and a long piece of black leather, placing the leather in her mouth between her teeth she then brushes her hair. She then places the brush down once there are no knots in her hair and pulls her hair together into a low ponytail, leaving her long bangs to frame her face she then slowly wraps the long piece of black leather around her hair continuously working from the base of her neck and wrapping it all around until it stops 20cm from the tips of her hair. Tying the ends of the leather together into a double knot she makes sure that it holds together and that there are no gaps between the material. (Similar to how Yuna has her hair in FFX-2)

Walking out into the kitchen se walks over to the refrigerator, opening it she looks for something it eat. She notices that the only thing left in the fridge was a carton of milk, every other shelf was completely bare frowning slightly she closes the fridge door and walks over to the sink and picks up a glass and pours herself a glass of water.

With the glass in hand she turns around to look at the clock hanging on the wall just above the dining table, seeing that she had 30 minutes left before she had to get to the academy for the graduation exam she finishes the remainder of the water in the glass and places it in the sink. Walking back into her bedroom she picks up a pair of black finger-less gloves off of her bedside table and puts them on , the metal plate over the knuckles glinting in the sun light. Walking over to the door she slips her feet into her black ninja sandals, the pair with a two inch heel. (similar to the ones Sakura wears in the Shippuuden series)

Looking up at the clock again she notices that she only had 15 minutes till she needed to be at the academy to take the exam. Walking out of the front door she makes sure to lock it, placing the key in her pocket she then walks down the hallway and stairs until she is now standing in the street.

Upon stepping out into the street she puts on her 'mask'. Always wearing her 'mask' of happiness and also making herself look weak so that none of the villagers could tell if you could defend herself or if their cruelty towards her was working. Even if they would attack her she would never fight back, it would only provoke them more.

Walking along the street she experiences it again, just like every other day she would receive the glares of both disgust and hatred, even the whispers that would pass their lips. Though it seemed as though they never really tried to hide what they would say, always making sure that it was loud enough for her to hear. The words were always the same things though like 'monster', 'demon' or 'demon-child' or even the odd word 'snake-brat'. Over the years of growing up she had learned not to listen to their comments even though the words would still hurt her. But one thing she kept secret was the fact that she knew why she was called half of those words, all except for the snake-brat comment. Oh she knew all about Kyuubi, during the times when she was almost beaten to death a few times she would go into her mind, this was how she had first met him.

xXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXx

A small girl at the age of five stood corned in an alleyway. Crouching down in the corner trying to make it so that her pursuers couldn't see her cowering form. It seemed as though today luck was not on her side as a man spotted her trying to hide.

"The demon is here, we have it cornered" he yells out as he raises his arm and points in her direction.

Not long after he had shouted a large crowd of villagers swarmed into the alleyway, trapping the girl and leaving her with no way of escape. Slowly they begin to walk closer to the now sobbing dark haired girl.

"Please...I didn't do anything... I swear" she sobs as she pulls her legs closer to herself as she wraps her arms around her legs.

"You know very well what you did demon!" A woman spat at her as she approached.

Not long after the woman had said that there were shouts and yells of 'kill the demon!' and 'die demon' coming from random people within the crowd of villages, those that hadn't said a thing were agreeing with one another about how killing the young girl will solve everything.

In mere moments they descended upon the dark haired girl, some of them holding kitchen knives while some of the shinobi within the group holding kunai. Once they were close enough to her that was when they struck. One of the jounin within the group grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away from the corner.

Once she was away from the corner the then circled around her, leaving her with no means of escape. As soon as that happened they started throwing kicks and punches, the bruises almost showing up immediately on her pale complexion, the areas where there were fractures were already turning purple. It was only a few minutes into the beating when people started cutting and stabbing into her flesh. Her pleas for them to stop falling of deaf ears as they continue their onslaught.

Her blood was slowly running down from her cuts and stab wounds, soaking into her clothes, the crimson liquid contrasting against her porcelain skin as it runs down her body in small rivers until it reaches the ground where it starts forming a pool around her body. Not once had someone tried to stop them, instead they were encouraged by others to 'kill the Demon/Hebi'.

Her protests and pleas soon stopped as her body became limp, no longer finding the energy to move a single muscle as he life source continued to leave her body, not once did the wounds heal like they normally would whenever she would receive beatings. This time though she really thought that they would kill her and that no one would stop them. Oh how she wished that the Hokage would just walk around the corner and stop them before they actually did manage to kill her.

Her screams of pain had long since stopped, her heart beat slowing. Her breathing had become more erratic, no doubt one of her lungs had been punctured since she was having trouble breathing, it felt like there was a large bolder sitting on her chest slowly squeezing the life out of her. Her vision becoming blurry for a few minutes before she finally gave in to the darkness.

Feeling that her body was partially submerged she instantly woke up to find that she was laying in water though her body was still dry. Slowly standing up she looks around _'How on earth did I get here?…Where is here?' _she asks herself as she takes a few steps forward, the sound of dripping never fading away. Looking up she notices pipes running along the walls, after awhile she looks ahead and see's that she was now standing in a dark never ending hall which looked more like a sewer.

Turning around she looks behind herself and notices a faint red glow emitting from a large doorway. Slowly she begins to walk towards the source of light, her feet making tapping sounds with each step she makes since the water covering the ground reached over her toes and heel.

It didn't take long for her to reach the large doorway, as soon as she did the source of light seemed to have vanished though there was still a bright glow within the room. Stepping further into the room she notices a set of large golden bars that looked like a large gate dividing the room in half. Looking closely she could see a large dark outline of something on the other side of the bars, looking down she could see the ripples in the water bouncing off of the bars and the large entity behind them.

Taking a few timid steps closer she could now hear its breathing and what she thought sounded like a growl emitting from the dark figure. Once she was close she could see a piece of paper placed just over where the two gates meet, a black kanji for seal written on it.

"H-hello?" she asks as she stops just a few feet away from the gate.

The dark figure could be seen moving closer to the gate, stepping into the lite the large reed and black creature lowered its muzzle to the floor and looked down at the small girl standing before it. **"So finally my jailer decides to grace me with it's presence" **it growls out as it's eyes open up revealing two crimson slitted eyes.

"Jailer?…" she looks up at the great beast with confusion written on her face "S-so you mean to tell me t-that you're the reason why everyone calls me a demon?" she asks as she slowly begins to piece together certain things that have been happening to her.

"**You're a smart little fleshy aren't you" **the demon sniggers as he opens his jaws, showing two rows of sharp canine teeth.

The black haired girl looks up at the demon innocently "That would mean that the whole village has lied to everyone" she says to him as realisation dawned on her as to who the great demon really was. After all it wasn't that hard for a small child to know what a fox demon looked like, after all there was only one such demon as far as she had known.

"**Very smart indeed…." **growling slightly her looks the girl over **"Hmm… your definitely not like most of your kind, you don't run around in fear." **he says to her as he lays down, his nine tails each swaying in different directions **"As your tiny little brain has already figured out I am Kyuubi, I was the one that pulled you inside your mind so that I could heal your wounds those disgusting villagers had caused."**

Narumi lowers hear head slightly and holds her hands in front of herself "Why did you help me… I should of just let them kill me"

"**Nonsense I will not have my container die, not if there is anything that I can do about it. Listen here little ningen if you die, I die. I would rather be alive and in order for me to stay alive you have to live a well."** the great demon yells at her as he rakes his claws against the bars.

With that the small girl looks up at the fox demon once more and nods in understanding.

"**Looks like our time here is up. The old fool has brought you to the hospital, though that wont do us any good, the wounds would be healed by the time the pathetic doctors even try to treat you"** Kyuubi mutters as the girl then fades from view only to wake up and find herself in a hospital bed with the Hokage sitting beside her with a worried look on his face.

xXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXx

By now she had 5 minutes left until she reached the academy. Today she was really excited, today was the day where she could become a real ninja which would mean that she would get another step closer to her dream of becoming Hokage and get the recognition of the villagers like she has always wanted, for her efforts instead of the fact that she was a demon vessel. Then that way she would be able to prove that she wasn't Kyuubi, just Uzumaki Narumi.

Entering the academy grounds she quickly makes her way to Iruka's classroom. Quickly she entered through the classroom window, not wanting Iruka to scold her for being late. She made it with only 2 minutes to spare before the exam would start. Not wanting to be scolded for entering the classroom through the window she sat down in her seat one seat away from the stoic Uchiha, knowing what would happen to herself if she were to sit next to him. The results would just cause a headache for herself and everyone else, hell they even make the great Kyuubi cringe and mutter colourful words in the back of her mind.

Looking around the classroom she notices that all of her friends were already there in their seats. First there was Aburame Shino. She had never talked to him much, it wasn't that she found his bugs creepy cause she didn't, actually she was one of only maybe two girls in the class that would even get close enough to him. He was a really nice guy once you get to know him even if he only ever spoke when he needed to.

Next was Hyuuga Hinata. She didn't know the lavender eyed girl well, she only knew that she was a shy girl who was hard to talk to due to the fact that she would stutter or on some occasions faint. She only seemed to faint whenever Narumi would try to speak to her sometimes.

Nara Shikamaru, she had witnessed first hand that he was a lazy genius when she first played shogi with him. He was the type of guy who was laid back and would prefer cloud watching then being in battle. She had no doubts that his mood would change if he was required to battle against another shinobi, he always would become serious whenever the time required it. This she also noticed while playing shogi with him since she seemed to be the only person who he said could give him a good challenge. There were a few times when she swore she saw him getting nervous when they would play.

Sitting beside him was his friend Akimichi Choji, those two always seemed to be around one another whenever she would see them. As usual Choji was holding a packet of barbeque flavoured chips which he had once told her were his favourite. Another thing she knew about Shikamaru and Choji were that they are quite nice and would always help anyone who needed it. One thing that most people wouldn't have picked up was the fact that Choji seemed to look up to Shikamaru, for what reason she wasn't sure but she knew it had started when they were younger.

Then there were those that she wasn't even friends with. Entering the classroom was none other then Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, the two girls who could give anyone a headache. Both of them were the two main Sasuke fan-girls, the sound of their voices alone was enough to make her shudder. If there was one thing she has learned over her years at the academy it was that you never do anything to piss of or annoy a fan-girl. Someone had done that once by speaking ill of 'their' Sasuke-kun and all you could hear from them was non stop screeching for the whole day.

If there was a list of things she didn't like fan-girls would be added to the top of the list, fan-girls were never concerned about being kunoichi, they were more concerned about their hair and looks. Those were the types of girls who gave kunoichi's who would train to become strong to defend themselves and those they care about a bad name. Tarnishing the very name most women had worked hard to be called.

Last but not least there was Uchiha Sasuke. When they were younger Narumi once liked him, that was until something had happened to him, she wasn't sure what it was but it had effected him greatly. After that he had become cold and distant, always brooding off in a corner. What made his dislike him more was his attitude, which had also changed from a happy little boy to an 'I am better then thou' attitude which had a tendency to piss her off more then once. She never did like it when people would speak to her friends in a hateful way, whenever someone would do that she would snap which would always end up frightening most people, Sasuke on the other hand it would never phase him one bit from what it looked like on the outside. It never once changed her friends opinion of her though she was she that they would never like to be one on the receiving end of both her verbal and physical onslaught.

A few times when she had done this towards the 'Emo-Uchiha' as she liked to call him , she thought that she could see a look of amusement on his face, only for it to go completely emotionless the next time she would look.

Once Sakura had taken her seat between Narumi and her 'Sasuke-kun' the pinkette instantly latched onto the ravens arm and quickly started asking for a date, always getting the cold shoulder or a no from the black eyed raven never seemed to stop her from asking him.

Not long after this happened Iruka walked into the classroom, Mizuki following not long afterwards "Alright now that everyone is here we can start the exam. Mizuki is here to help me with the tests that way both of us can keep an eye on you and evaluate your scores" Iruka began once everyone was in class and quiet.

"The exam will consist of 5 parts; A written test, a Shuriken/Kunai test, a Taijutsu test, a Genjutsu test and a Ninjutsu test. You don't need to pass every single test in order to graduate. You will get points in every exam and you will need a specific amount of points in order to graduate. We wont tell you how many points is required for you to get nor will we tell you how many you will have at the end of the exam"

At this it was easy to see that most of the students within the room were nervous. While only a certain few were confident in their abilities. Narumi was slightly nervous, sure she had no problems with most of the exam but there was the fact that she was not good at genjutsu, and she was sure that one of the requirements for the ninjutsu was Bunshin and she couldn't even perform that. _'This isn't good, I hope I don't mess this up... I don't want to fail for a third time.'_

One person who was confident in himself was Sasuke. Of course he was confident, everyone including himself knew that he was the best in the class. The only thing he seemed to worry about was the team placements that would happen tomorrow. _'I hope I don't get weak teammates... They will just only slow me down.'_

Another person who seemed to be really nervous was Kiba, though there was also a look of fear on his face. He was not the most intelligent person within the classroom, in fact he made almost anybody look like a genius. Over the years everyone knew how bad he was at written tests, he himself knew that he would be able to pass the other tests that they were meant to do. _'Oh no, the written test is first... I don't remember anything that we learnt'_

Similar thoughts to this one went through almost every students minds. They all knew that they were good in some area's but worse in other area's. A small amount of hope crossed through everyone's minds as they remembered that Iruka-sensei had told them that they didn't need to pass all the tests in order to graduate.

"Once everyone has a copy of the test in front of them we may begin, but I don't want anyone turning over their papers until I say you can" Exclaimed Iruka as both himself and Mizuki walked around the tables and placed the tests in front of each student.

---

**Well that's that for chapter one, it took me almost 5 days to complete it which I found a little strange but then again I did start typing it up at around 2 in the morning because I couldn't get to sleep I couldn't vent what was going on inside my head so I decided to make another Naruto Fan-Fiction even when I know that I shouldn't have since I have 4 other fictions to complete.**

**The shirt that I said that Narumi (Naruto) was wearing I got that from a shirt that I have though its white and grey with funny patterns on it. I recently got it and cause I like it, it gave me a little inspiration**

**I'm actually a little annoyed, I hate having to go weekdays without being on the internet for small amounts of time. But I can go on it either later on tonight or tomorrow that is if I can get permission to stay over at my dads.**

**Another thing I'm annoyed with is the fact that I cant watch Bleach and Naruto that's subbed by Dattebayo I don't blame them for being on Hiatus with the English subbing, but I cant understand any other language and I don't want to read the manga cause there are some things that it just doesn't have. Oh well, I still have to finish watching Death Note and I just started watching Black Blood Brothers**

**Till the next chapter of either this story or one of my other stories.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I finally got my butt into gear and made a new chapter for this story. I have some people busting their butt's for me to write another chapter for some of my other fictions, but I'm still having trouble with them that's why I going to continue with the chapters to some of my more recent fictions no matter what people want me to do... they can go screw themselves for all I care.**

**Anyway enough about impatient readers on with much better subject. Thinking on the last chapter now; I don't really think that I did a good job trying to hide who Narumi's father was... oh well nothing I can do about it now. Her mother is still the same as who it was in the anime/manga, to be honest I haven't read the manga so I don't really know who it is, I only watch the anime which is how I found out who his father really is. **

**I find it stupid how they have made it so that none of the other characters in the anime/manga haven't figured it out... Let them do what they please, though I would have thought that someone smart might have asked, Ne. Nothing I can do about it. In this story though someone smart will ask Narumi who her father is even if she doesn't know who it is.**

**Before I forget and so no one gets confused it's a femnaru story and it might not have any parings[IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A PARING THEN TELL ME WHO AND I WILL START A POLL. Me I would like to see either a Naru/Shika or Naru/Shino I haven't come across many of those kinds of parings and well I like them. Within the chapters certain things will be like little secrets.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would be able to watch every episode whenever I want_ _and I would be able to make Naruto a girl and do as much Sakura bashing as I want._

---

-Previously-

_Similar thoughts to this one went through almost every students minds. They all knew that they were good in some area's but worse in other area's. A small amount of hope crossed through everyone's minds as they remembered that Iruka-sensei had told them that they didn't need to pass all the tests in order to graduate._

"_Once everyone has a copy of the test in front of them we may begin, but I don't want anyone turning over their papers until I say you can" Exclaimed Iruka as both himself and Mizuki walked around the tables and placed the tests in front of each student._

-Continuation-

---

Chapter 2.

Once both Mizuki and Iruka have handed out the test papers they both walk up to the front of the class and stand at either side of the desk, after several hours of silence Iruka looks up at the clock before facing the students once again "Alright you may begin" With that said every student turned over their papers, picked up their pencils and got to work reading over and answering the test.

Looking over the paper she reads the 20 questions _'Let's see how hard these questions really are. Question one Name the five main Hidden Villages...Pfft that one's easy_.' she thinks to herself as she writes down all five of the main hidden villages _'Ok next question. Name the three Great Sennin and what are they well known for. Heh, another easy question'_ she answers the question and looks up to see how everyone else is fairing.

Her blue and yellow eyes scanning the classroom her gaze stops at Kiba, from what she could tell the dog-boy seemed to be having a hard time with the test she could literally see sweat forming on his face as well as the slight contortionof his facial muscles. Another person that she could see having trouble was Chouji though he didn't seem to have as much trouble as what others were. There were several people though apart from herself that she could tell were getting through the test with ease.

Looking over to the table beside her she watches as Sasuke reads over the answers and quickly answers them. Shifting her gaze away from the stoic Uchiha she looks over at Shikamaru and notices that he was already sleeping which could only mean that he had already answered half of the questions on the test paper. She then looks back down at the test set out in front of herself and finishes answering the questions.

Finishing the test within 40 minutes she places the pencil down and turns her paper over, sitting back she then looks up at the clock then her eyes then shift over to the window, leaning over slightly she rests her chin on the palm of her hand, her finger tips lightly pressing against her cheek as she watches a few birds fly over some of the tree's outside.

Five minutes later she found it boring to continue looking outside and started looking around at the other students again to see who had already finished. Her eyes slowly shifting to each desk, once her eyes reached Kiba she saw that he was still in the process of answering the questions on the test along with Chouji and most of the other students. Her gaze then rests on Hinata, she could see that the shy Hyuuga was also finished along with the pink haired 'banshee' and the pale blonde haired 'banshee' as she liked to call them otherwise known as Sakura and Ino, the impassive bug boy Shino was also finished. She didn't need to look over at Shikamaru since she already knew what he was doing, Looking over at the stoic Uchiha she could see that he was also finished due to the fact that both of his elbows were resting on the table and his hands were in front of his face with his fingers interlocked. Upon realising that she was staring at him she quickly looks away.

Sasuke had finished some time ago before most of the other students _'This test was too easy, it wasn't even hard at all. I wonder who wasn't able to answer the questions. Maybe the dobe's Kiba and Shikamaru'_ He though to himself, the corner of his lips twitching up into the trademark Uchiha smirk though nobody could see it because his hands were covering his face. Sometimes he would catch himself taking glances over at Narumi, one time there he actually thought that he had seen her looking at him _'I wonder why she was looking at me? Hn... She look's cute'_ he thinks to himself only for his 'inner' self to mentally hit him hard _'__No! Don't you dare think about that. First you must kill Itachi-baka then you can think about any girl as much as you want, whenever you want, how ever you want...__' _his 'inner' self then pauses all of a sudden as a faint blush dusts across his cheeks and giggles perversely as a small trickle of blood runs down from his nose. Not wanting to know what 'inner Sasuke' was thinking about the stoic raven looks back towards the front of the classroom and glares.

After two hours the time for the test was finally over, standing up Iruka looked at all of them "Alright, the test is now over, you should all stop writing now and if you haven't answered all the questions within the given time then there is nothing that I can do about it. Mizuki and myself will come around to collect the papers, once we have taken your test paper you may go outside for a 15 minute break then we can begin the next test." he says to them as both Mizuki and Iruka walk around to the desks one at a time to collect the paper, those students who had their papers collected left the room and went outside.

As soon as Narumi's paper was taken from in front of her she stood up and left the classroom, Shikamaru and Chouji not far behind her. Once she reached the door's she stopped so that they could catch up to her "Did you bring your shogi board Shika?" she asks him as soon as they get close enough to her "Yeah, though it was troublesome..." he replies as he looks at her boredly and pulls at the bag strap to show her. "Ne, Shika-kun everything is too troublesome for you" she says to him as she pouts slightly which only seemed to cause him to blush slightly which he tried to hid by lowering his head. This seemed to have gone un-noticed by Narumi though Chouji on the other hand picked up on his friends embarrassment though he never said anything about it.

Pushing the door open all three then walk outside and head towards the tree with the swing hanging from one of its thick branches. This would be one of the main places that they would sit at during their breaks so that they could either lay down and watch clouds, play shogi or just to talk. Sitting down, Shikamaru takes his bag off a sits it on his lap. Unzipping the bag he then pulls out his shogi board and sets it up, from the corner of his eye he watched as Chouji let Narumi take a few chips from him without even putting up a fight, which while some people would find it unusual it really wasn't since Narumi seemed to be the only person who the large boy would share his food with, not even he himself could get Chouji to share his food with him not that he bothered trying or anything.

Once the board was set up all three of them sat in silence as Narumi made the first move to begin the game. For those of the students and teachers within the academy this was a normal occurrence between the three since Narumi seemed to be the only person who could give the lazy shadow user a challenge and win as well as lose when playing against him. By now 5 minutes had passed since they had begun and already they seemed to be at a tie with one another and a small crowd had gathered around them containing the always quiet Shino, the shy Hyuuga Hinata and the loud and boisterous Kiba and his pup Akahmaru who at the moment seemed to be really quiet.

Once the 15 minutes were up both Iruka and Mizuki walked outside while everyone stood up, both Shikamaru and Narumi picked up the shogi board and pieces and followed both teachers towards the training area that was behind the academy so that they could hold their second test. Once everyone was there they all sat down under some of the tree's that they had walked over to, Shikamaru and Narumi went back to setting the shogi board up to how it was when they had to stop.

Iruka then stepped forward and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "Ok everyone, lets begin the second test. You have to throw five shuriken and five kunai at the targets set up in front of you. Each target is the same you are to try and hit the centre of all five targets first with the shuriken then with the kunai" Iruka explained to them as he watched them "So if everyone is ready then lets begin, I will call your names out when it is your turn" he added, after no one had raised their hands to ask a question.

As soon as Mizuki had called upon the first student everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing before the second test had started. Both Narumi and Shikamaru resumed their game of shogi while they waited for their names to get called. Moving another wooden piece Narumi ends her turn and awaits for Shikamaru to make his next move, while Shikamaru was thinking about how he should do his next move Narumi looked up not long after Shino's name was called. Watching as the quiet bug boy walks over to where the two teachers she decides to watch to see how well he does.

Shino glanced over towards Narumi, though no one could notice because of his sunglasses were hiding his eyes. Calmly he walked over to Iruka and Mizuki without saying a word, looking down at the ten weapon he picked up the kunai first with his right hand. Lifting his left hand up he adjusts his sunglasses before lowering his hand back down. When Iruka told him to start her looked over towards the first target and threw his first kunai. It hit dead centre before he continued on with the remainder of the kunai in hi hands throwing them either dead centre or just outside the centre of the target. Picking up the shuriken he did the exact same thing.

Watching all of this Narumi smiles slightly seeing that he was the best so far. Listening closely she heard Iruka telling Shino that he had done a good job and was free to do what he wanted until the third part of the exam. Nodding in response, he turned around and started walking over to Shikamaru, Chouji and Narumi while Iruka called for the next student to perform the test. Looking up over towards Narumi he notices her smiling at him, though one couldn't notice it a faint blush dusted across his cheeks but it was hard to see due to the high collar of his jacket. Looking up to see why Narumi wasn't paying attention to the game Shikamaru looks over towards Shino and frowns inwardly, his fingers still holding one of the pieces on his side of the board he doesn't pay attention to where he places it and clears his throat in order to gain the azure eyed girl in front of him.

Hearing Shikamaru clear his throat Narumi turns back to face him and rubs the back of her head sheepishly "Heh, sorry Shika I wanted to see how Shino went" she say to him as she looks down at the board and picks up piece from her side of the board and moves it only for it to be a winning move. "Huh..." she says as she looks down at the board "I won, looks like you paying for lunch" she says to him as the lazy shadow user looks down at the board a frown showing on his face though 'inner Shikamaru' was grinning like mad _'__Take that bug freak! Trying to steal my Naru's attention, looks like another date with Narumi-chan... Maybe this time I can walk her home and give her a little kiss__'_ his 'inner' self says as a deep red blush tinges his cheeks while he thinks about the things that they could get up to which only seemed to cause his 'inner' self to have a nose bleed.

"Troublesome..." he mutters not wanting to voice that she would make him spend either half or all of his money on lunch because of the amount she can eat for someone who look so fragile, on several occasions he has wondered where exactly she put it all since though she was only 12 her figure looked to be of someone who was 16... not that he was staring or anything like that, (cough closet perv cough) he just had the time to take notice that she had a nice figure and that her breasts were large for someone her age. He was sure that not even Hinata's figure could compare to the azure eyed beauty's.

By the time he was pulled out of his thoughts Shino was already sitting with them while Narumi was talking to him about several butterflies that she had seen in the forest near one of the few small waterfalls that were around the village. "...I could show you where they are whenever you want just say what day and time." she says to him as he watches her closely "Are you sure that you have never seen them before around near Konoha?" he asks her, the tone of his voice not giving away how he was feeling while 'inner Shino' was already thinking up things that the two of them could get up to while they were in the forest alone...together... it was enough to cause any hormonal teenager to go over the edge and just pounce on whomever had caused it and in this case it was none other then Narumi, though Shino had dealt with his 'inner' self before and won this time will be no different. Quickly before 'inner Shino' could protest he shoved the little pest into a dark corner of his mind and stopped him from voicing out his opinions by tying him up and covering his mouth with strong tape.

While all of this was going on several people were glaring at Shino, though he knew that they were looking at them their glare's didn't really seem to effect him in any way. He knew who they were though, one set of eyes belonged to the stoic Uchiha though he would never like to admit that he was jealous of the bug boy. Another set of eyes belonged to Kiba, it seemed as though the loud mouth was more obvious with his jealousy since whenever he would try to talk to Narumi he would get all nervous where as all the other guys that she would talk to acted either like themselves or tried to show off in front of her just to gain her attention. Last but not least was Shikamaru, the lazy teen was a little more subtle at showing his jealousy even though it was there.

Watching all that was going on was none other then Chouji who just thought that all of it was stupid since in a way all four of them were fighting over the same girl _'To think she has no idea what she is doing to people around her, it's not going to end well when she finally chooses someone' _he thinks to himself as he eats another chip, shaking his head slightly at their antics.

This continued on even when both Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were each called up to perform the test. By now most of the students had finished and Narumi was the last to be called up. Getting up after being called she walks over to where both Iruka and Mizuki were standing. Picking up the kunai she then looks to Iruka, once he gives the word for her to begin she holds all five kunai in her right hand and throws them together all at once, three of them landing dead centre while two of them land just outside of the centre circle. Picking up the shuriken she threw them and got the same results, turning to Iruka he nods and tells her that she did a good job, he also told her that she could go and sit with her friends.

Once everyone was sitting down Iruka looked all of them over before speaking up "The next part of the exam will be held in 30 minutes so until then you have another break until the time is up" he says to all of them as both Mizuki and himself walk back into the academy to mark the scores that each student would have so far.

Sitting back over with Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino she starts thinking over where the lazy shadow user could take her for lunch today. Laying down on the grass in between Shino and Shikamaru she looks up at the clouds and rubs her chin slightly before she looks over at the lazy teen "I know where we can go for lunch today, how about the barbeque restaurant?" she asks him as she then moves her hand away from her chin and rests it on her stomach. At hearing the word Barbeque Chouji's eyes widen slightly "That's a great idea Narumi" he says to her as she smiles at him. "Troublesome... fine but since I'm paying you can't make me spend all my money this time. I don't want to have to deal with my mother again. If she finds out she will start assuming that something is going on that I'm not telling her and to put it simply the woman is too troublesome..." giggling at this Narumi waves her hand slightly "If that happens just tell her it's your own fault for losing at shogi all the time. Be honest with her, it's not like I'm humiliating you" she says to him as she looks back up at the clouds "No but she will" Chouji whispers only to hear Shikamaru groan because he had heard it.

It didn't take long before the half an hour break was over and Iruka had called all of the students to come to him. Once everyone was accounted for her started to explain the third part of the exam: Ninjutsu. "Ok everyone. We will now move on to part three of the exam which will be on Ninjutsu. There isn't really much that I need to explain for this test all you will have to do are three jutsu's; Kawarimi no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu. Beside me is the log you will use to replace yourself with using the Kawarimi. You have to do at least three clones and you have to Henge yourself into me. That is basically all there is to this part of the exam. When I call your name just follow me into the classroom" Iruka explained as he called for the first person and took them into the classroom.

Narumi, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino walked over towards the tree with the swing hanging from its branch and sat around while the lazy teen layed down on the grass while Narumi sat on the swing and moved backwards and forwards while keeping her feet on the ground.

It didn't take long before most of the students had completed the third part with only Narumi being the last to be called to go follow Iruka into the classroom. Once she was standing in front of both Mizuki and Iruka, the brunette finally spoke up "Ok Narumi. Can you please perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu" asked Iruka as he picked up his pen. Performing the hand seals needed for the technique, after the smoke was gone there was a log in the place where Narumi was standing and Narumi was now standing in the place where the log was.

"Good. Now can you please perform the bunshin and create at least three clones of yourself?" the brunette asks as he writes something down on the paper in front of him. Nodding in reply she does the required hand seals before quickly making a single change to the seals and calls out "Bunshin no Jutsu" once the cloud of smoke dissipated three perfect clones stood to Narumi's left. Unknown to the two teachers she had performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu because she was never able to perform a normal bunshin because of the amount of chakra she has.

"Good job, now could you do the last technique please?" Iruka asks as a look of relief came over him since he knew that at one time Narumi was having trouble being able to perform the bunshin jutsu.

Dispelling the clones she then performs the correct hand seals again she says "Henge" and after the smoke was gone there stood a perfect copy of Iruka in front of him with a smile on its face. "Well done Naru. You can release the henge now. You passed this test" Iruka happily told her as he wrote a few more things down on the piece of paper in front of himself and then stood up. "You have another 15 minute break before the forth test is to start" he says to her as she walks out of the classroom and back outside and over to Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino.

Once the next 15 minutes were over Iruka walked out of the academy and stood where everyone could hear him "Ok everyone. The Forth test will now begin, you will follow me into the classroom once more where you will do a Genjutsu test. The test is really simply. There will be an object within the classroom that will be under a genjutsu. There you will have to recognise the simple genjutsu and try to dispel it. If find that you can't then you can tell us where the genjutsu has been placed and you will get half of the points you can earn for this part of the exam. Are there any questions?" the brunette explained as he looked around at all the students and waited to see if any one of them had a question. Once no one had raised their hand or asked a question he continued on "Then lets begin. First to go with me into the classroom is..." and with that the forth test to the exam began.

Looking over at Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru she watches them for awhile _'Why is it that boys keep acting strange around me, I'm not that pretty. I know hey are not staring at my chest like some of the other's do...'_ she thinks to herself as she growls slightly and clenches her fist _'Hentai's!' _she growls within her mind only for another growl to be heard over top of it **'Enough growling your disturbing my sleep. I'm sure that these puny ningen's that you associate with have also looked at your body and thought like that.' **

Yes she could communicate with Kyuubi no Kitsune and unlike what most people would like to think, the Kyuubi liked to be referred to as a male even if it doesn't have any male or female anatomy it just preferred to be in a male form whenever it wanted to hide. I mean how hard is it to spot the Kyuubi in it's true form then when it is in a human form.

Before she could reply to what the demon had said she hears her name being called. It seemed that while she was off in her own thoughts most of the other students had already participated in the fourth part of the exam and Iruka was already asking for her. Getting up off of the swing she walks over to Iruka and follows him into the classroom.

Once they were both standing within the room Iruka spoke up "Ok Narumi this is the test. You are to find out where exactly the genjutsu is and try to dispel it, if you can't then you can just tell me where it is. You may begin now."

With a nod Narumi looks around the room for where the genjutsu was placed. Looking more closely she find the item with the genjutsu over it though she still couldn't tell what the item was. Placing her fingers in the correct seal she says "Kai". Closing her eyes she doesn't see if she had lifted the genjutsu since it was her most weakest aspect, she could not perform them and she would have quite a bit of trouble trying to dispel them. Slowly she opened her eyes only to see that the item that was a genjutsu was none other then a plant.

Looking over at Iruka she smiles "You did well Narumi, you can have a break while we get the last exam sorted out" he says to her as he writes something down on the paper on the clipboard in his hands.

Walking back over to the tree where Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting she sits down on he swing, the smile still plastered on her face "How did you do?" the plump boy asks her as he watches her swing slightly. "I'm guessing she passed due to the smile on her face" Shikamaru tells him without having to look away from his cloud watching. "Yep, I thought that I wouldn't but it turns out that I did" Glancing away from the clouds Shikamaru looks over at the blue eyed girl "Troublesome... You will still keep having trouble with genjutsu though" looking down at the lazy teen she pouts slightly "Mou... Shika-kun, don't say things like that. All I have to do is practice some more then maybe I will get better at dispelling them." Quickly the shadow user adverts his gaze and looks back up at the clouds a faint blush tinging his cheeks though he doesn't say anything in reply.

Like the other times during the day they had to wait for the next part of the exam to be organised before they could finally finish the test they had another 15 minute break and they were all doing the same thing that they were doing. Looking over at Sasuke one could see his two fan girls, the pinkette Sakura and her friend turned rival Ino fighting over Sasuke, you know the usual thing fan girls like them do 'Sasuke-kun is mine' things like that. Looking over at Hinata and Kiba Narumi could see that they were both talking, the timid and shy Hyuuga seemed to be stuttering like she does around most people though it was only around Kiba that she would blush and he never seemed to notice it. The loud mouthed dog boy was playing with Akahmaru while he was talking to the shy girl about who know's what.

While all of this was going on the last part of the exam had started and Iruka walked over to them and after gaining everyone's attention he began to explain the last part of the exam. "Now the fifth part of the exam will take place. You will all partake in a Taijutsu test where you can use either the basic academy taijutsu or your family taijutsu. You will have to fight with Mizuki in a one on one sparing match while I take notes of how well you do. You are only allowed to use taijutsu only. You will have 10 minutes to hit him and if he blocks your hits it doesn't count. If you don't manage to hit him within the time limit given you will not directly fail you are only judged on performance during this test. You will directly pass if you manage to land a successful hit. Are there any questions?" Iruka explained as Mizuki walked into the clearing so that he was enough space for the test. Waiting for anyone to ask a question he received no raised hands nor did anyone speak up, he decided to call upon the fist match.

( I am so terrible at doing parts with fighting so I am going to give it a try. )

Most of the fights were kind of boring, some were slow while others were bad at the academy taijutsu. Those that were didn't even land a single hit on Mizuki within the time limit that was given, but they still passed because they did weel enough.When it was Kiba's turn he had used his clans taijutsu style, the shy Hyuuga was another to use her clan style, it had taken both of them along with Chouji and Shikamaru eight minutes to land a hit on Mizuki. Sakura and Ino were two of the people that couldn't land a hit on Mizuki. Shino was one of the first people to land a hit on Mizuki but it had taken him almost seven minutes. The stoic Uchiha so far seemed to be the only person who could land a hit on Mizuki within five minutes and now it was Narumi's turn.

Stepping into the fighting area Narumi looks over at Iruka then at Mizuki, it seemed that whenever she was around the man he would get nervous and stutter as though if he made the wrong move around her or said anything inappropriate to her she would lash out at him. Who knew what exactly went on inside the strange mans head. What she did know was that it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi being sealed inside her, she does however want to find out what had caused this change in attitude towards her since when she had first started at the academy he was always like the others. Walking up to Mizuki she stood within a five metre distance from him, shifting her weight slightly as she watches him closely waiting for when Iruka would tell her to begin.

"Are you ready Narumi?" Iruka asks as he looks over at the dark haired girl. With a nod she got into a defensive stance, her left leg positioned behind her, both of her hands slightly opened with her right arm level with her upper torso and her left hand leveled with her waist. "Good then begin" the scarred chunin said and the match begun.

Looking at Mizuki she could have sworn that she had seen a scared look come over him only for it to suddenly vanish. Without wanting to think any more of it she directly charged at Mizuki. Quickly he got into a defensive stance though what he didn't expect was for the dark haired girl to be fast, quickly he jumped as a leg swept underneath him, trying to knock him over. Before he could touch the ground he had to bring his arms up to block his face only for a foot to hit him directly where his forearms had crossed over one another sending him a short distance away from the dark haired girl, as soon as he landed on the ground he skidded a few feet. After being hit by her once he was shocked to find that she hit quite hard.

From what he could tell Narumi was using a mixture of the academy taijutsu as well as one that he had never seen before, do doubt she had created one herself which required both speed and strength from what he could see so far. The dark haired girl rushed towards him again forcing him into a defensive position once more. Ducking a round house kick he then grabbed her foot after she brought it up again to hit him in the face, pulling her foot into a position in front of his chest he then uses her foot to push her backwards and doing a round house kick towards her when she stumbled slightly what he didn't expect was for her to lean backward, her hands touching the ground, using the momentom she then brung her feet up one at a time hitting him in the chin, knocking his head back as she pushed off of her hands and landed back on her feet. (I can't remember what it's called even though I have tried it myself... wasn't flexible enought to do it)

Once she had landed a successful hit Iruka had looked up from the small watch in his hands "That was good Narumi, it took you four minutes to land a successful hit" he says to her as he smiles, looking back down at the paper on the clipboard he writes a few things down before walking back over to the students with Narumi. Once they were both near everyone he told them all to go back into the classroom so that they can hand out hitai-ate's to those that had passed.

Once everyone was inside and sitting at their desks both Mizuki and Iruka walked into the classroom and over to the desk in front of the chalk board where the hitai-ate's were placed. Misuki was still rubbing his chin it seemed that it still hurt after his match with Narumi. "Ok now that the exam has finished, I would like to congradulate you all for passing the gennin exam and to let you know that you are now officially Konoha gennin. When I call your name can you please come up to my desk to recieve you hitai-ate. Also before I do, I'm sure that you would all like to know who the rookie and kunoichi of the year are. Rookie of the year is Uchiha Sasuke..." at hearing the stoic ravens name every girl (except Narumi and Hinata) looked over towards the Uchiha, hearts in their eyes, swooning, though Sakura and Ino kept blabbing on about Sasuke's greatness. Sasuke just kept looking at the chalk board a much more smug expression on his face as well as that arrogant smirk that seemed to be always plastered on his face. Not paying attention to any of this Iruka continued on "Kunoichi of the year is Uzumaki Narumi" there was a small silence.

After hearing this before a loud shriek could be heard coming from the pinkette "WHAT!? WHY IS SOMONE LIKE HER..." she shouts as she stands up and points at the dark haired girl "KUNOICHI OF THE YEAR! I DESERVE TO BE KUNOICHI OF THE YEAR NOT THAT FREAK!" she shouts as she glares at Narumi.

"Sakura, Narumi has gotten the most points out of all the females within the class. She passed every test, unlike you she had landed a hit on Mizuki in the taijutsu test, whereas you didn't. You were also worse then Narumi during the kunai and shuriken test" Iruka explained to her calmly, only for the pinkette to sit back down with her arms folded over her chest and a nasty glare directed towards the dark haired girl though she didn't seem to be fazed by it at all. With that out of the way Iruka continued on "The first to get their hitai-ate is..." Iruka said as he called them one by one to get their forehead protector.

The last person to be called was Narumi. Walking up to Iruka's desk to collect her hitai-ate Iruka hands her a black hitai-ate "Thank you Iruka-sensei" she says to him as she ties it around her forehead, making sure that her bangs were sitting over it and partially hiding part of the metal plate with the leaf symbol on it.

Iruka smiles at he and ruffles her hair "You did good Narumi, how about tonight we celebrate my treat" he says to her quietly so that no one could hear. Looking up at him she brushes a few strands of her hair away from her face "Thank's, though I can't Shika owes me dinner after he lost to me at shogi" she says to him as she smiles up at him before looking over at Mizuki "Sorry for hitting you so hard Mizuki-sensei" she apologises to him as she rubs the back of her head sheepishly. With that she walked back to her seat.

"Ok everyone, I want you all to come back early tomorrow for the team placement's. You may all leave" the scarred chunin says to all of the as everyeone rushes out of the classroom, everyone excited about what will happen tomorrow.

---

**Well that's that for chapter two, now I tried to make this chapter longer but well I only decided to make up random stuff about the gennin exam I was going to add the Mizuki incident and then finally the team placement. But I wanted to hurry up and finish this chapter. I did have a bit of trouble thinking of things that could be questions on the test since well I have no idea of any of the things that they had learnt.**

**The dinner that Shikamaru, Chougi and Narumi will be put in the next chapter.**

**If you don't like the fact that it might not be a long chapter then your just going to have to suffer with it cause I can't spent a whole entire week just to write out a single chapter. I'm happy with just spending 3-4 days to type a chapter up.**

**Till the next chapter of either this story or one of my other stories.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Author Note

**Important Note From the Author**

_**I hate to say this to everyone but for those of you who are reading this it's because the laptop that has all my stories on it including the recent chapter to my story Masquerade, it decided to not work for me. It seems that it might have been caused due to me installing a printer/scanner onto it. I needed to scan some of my drawings. This is my only guess as to why it is no longer allowing me into any of the programs on it.**_

_**This happened this morning before I wrote this little note.**_

_**I hate to say this but until I can get it fixed I wont be able to continue writing for awhile since it's the only computer in the house that I can write my stories on. Until it is fixed I wont be able to update any chapters at all, before you ask I have no idea how long that will be. All I know is that I wont be paying for it because techniqually it isn't my laptop it's one of my dads but since he doesn't use it he has allowed me to use it. He can't blame me either for stuffing it up because it's his damn printer/scanner's fault.**_

_**My Apologies for those who are enjoying my fictions so far,**_

_**SpunkyHellKitty**_


End file.
